The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus, botanically known as Helleborus×nigercors, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Candy Love’.
The new Helleborus originated from a cross-pollination in Oostkamp, Belgium, of a proprietary selection of Helleborus niger designated as Wilgenbroek Selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Helleborus lividus, also designated as Wilgenbroek Selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helleborus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oostkamp, Belgium in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Zandevoort, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.